fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Double Destruction
Oliver, Young Simba, Stitch, and the others led Eilonwy back to her cottage. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Eilonwy asked curiously. "You'll see!" Young Simba said. "It's a surprise!" They led her further into the cottage and Young Simba pointed ahead. Eilonwy gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Taran! "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Eilonwy said happily. She gave them all a hug each time. She then walked over to the statue and admired it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" She then giggled and said "Why, Taran, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Eilonwy then laughed and spun around in joy! She stopped and gasped when she saw Geppetto at the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Eilonwy exclaimed in shock. Young Simba, Stitch, Oliver, and the others quickly went into hiding. Top Cat was a few feet behind Geppetto! He had his head hung down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I have kept my patience till up to now, Eilonwy! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Geppetto said angrily. Eilonwy bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a human from drowning?" Geppetto demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Eilonwy said. "Contact between the human world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Eilonwy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Geppetto scolded. "He would have died!" Eilonwy protested. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Geppetto cried. "You're more of a tyrant than the Horned King! You can't treat me like a child!" Eilonwy said heatedly. "Eilonwy, think about what happened to your mother!" Geppetto shouted. He began to sing: Geppetto: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Eilonwy protested. Geppetto: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Eilonwy shouted. Geppetto: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you grounded till next year! Am I clear? Don't go near the world out there! "You don't even know him!" Eilonwy shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Geppetto shouted. That did it for Eilonwy, because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Daddy, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Eilonwy gasped and covered her mouth. Top Cat and the others gasped as well. Geppetto looked stunned. "No!" Geppetto gasped. His shock then turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Eilonwy? He's a human! You're an immortal!" he shouted. "I don't care!" Eilonwy protested. "So help me, Eilonwy, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Geppetto threatened. Eilonwy's friends couldn't take any more of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Xem shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Geppetto shouted angrily. Top Cat yelped. "You heard him, you black-hearted jerk!" Young Simba shouted. "You are not a nice person if you act like that!" Mufasa said. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself!" Oliver shouted. "You stinky-head!" Lilo shouted. "You're as evil as Hamsterviel!" Stitch added. "You have no heart at all!" Donald shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Goofy added. Top Cat looked nervous and Geppetto was furious. "THAT'S IT! You're in big trouble now! You are all banished from my kingdom until the end of your days!" Geppetto shouted. Eilonwy and the others gasped at this. "No we didn't!" Oliver protested. Geppetto then turned to Top Cat and said "And that goes for you, Top Cat!" Top Cat whimpered and hid behind Eilonwy's friends. "That's not fair!" Eilonwy shouted. Geppetto resumed singing: Geppetto: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my daughter, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!!! Geppetto's staff glowed. Top Cat and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Eilonwy's pleas, Geppetto destroyed every artifact with his staff. He then set his sights on the statue of Taran. Geppetto pointed his staff at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Eilonwy shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Eilonwy started to cry, saying "How could you!?" She started to cry and ran away from home, never to return home again. "Come on!" Donald called to Bloom and the others as he, Ryan, Goofy, Ariel, Jake, Zim, Genie, and Piglet walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Goofy was covering Bloom's eyes. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this all about?" Bloom curiously asked. "Awhuck, you'll see! It's a surprise." Goofy responded with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Jake closed the door and Goofy uncovered her eyes. "TA-DAH!" Zim exclaimed when they were all the way in the cave, pointing ahead, and the others smiled as Bloom looked on in surprise, stopping short when she saw what was in the center of the cottage. There, tilted to one side, was the statue of Sky! "Prince Sky's statue!" Bloom exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "Oh, you guys are the best!" she exclaimed, hugging Ariel, giving Ryan, Goofy, Jake, and Zim a kiss on the cheek, then petting Piglet on the head. She scooped up Donald and twirled around with the duck in her arms, and finally hugged Genie. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" she gasped, as she flew around the statue. If only it really were him, she thought. "Why, Sky, you want me to run away with you?" she asked dreamily with a giggle. "This is all so sudden!" She whirled around with happiness. The room seemed to spin. She saw the shelves, the window, the ceiling, her friends, the entrance, Xem, and Obi-Wan Kenobi-Obi-Wan Kenobi? "Master Kenobi!" Bloom yelped when she saw a shadowed Obi-Wan at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Xem stood right behind, looking down at the ground in guilt. Ryan and the gang hid behind a large chest. The Jedi Master stepped out of the entrance and into the cottage. In the uneven light, his face was etched in shadows. "I consider myself a very reasonable Jedi... I set certain RULES; and I expect them to be obeyed; not broken!" Obi-Wan said angrily. Bloom swallowed hard, and tried to explain. "But, Master, I-" "Is it true that you rescued a outsider...a human - from drowning?" he demanded. "Master, I had to!" Bloom exclaimed. "Contact between our world and the mortal realm is strictly forbidden, Bloom, you know that. Everyone knows that!" "He would have died!" Bloom protested. "Bah!" Obi-Wan scoffed waving his hand. "One less human to worry about!" "You can't treat me like a child," Bloom said heatedly. "Bloom, think about what happened to your parents!" Obi-Wan shouted. He began to sing: Obi-Wan: This is where you belong! "You don't understand-" Bloom protested. Obi-Wan: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan: Don't try that same old song, I'll have you grounded til next year! Am I clear! Don't go near that world out there! "You don't even know him!" Bloom shouted. "Know him? I don't have to know him!" Obi-Wan roared. "They're all the same; heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed, and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them-" That did it for Bloom, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "Master, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she said, Bloom gasped and covered her mouth. Xem and the others gasped as well. Obi-Wan looked stunned. "No..." he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He ignited his lightsaber and turned to Xem. The tiger screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?" Obi-Wan shouted. "Please, Master! Have mercy!" Xem begged, sobbing hysterically as he got on his knees and hugging Obi-Wan's knees. The Jedi Master kicked the tiger away, who whimpered and curled up, shaking terribly. "It isn't his fault!" Ryan shouted, stepping out. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and turned to Ryan. "And you, Ryan! You knew all along, too?" the Jedi demanded. "Yes, Master." Ryan gulped. "Why did you not tell me this then?" "I...I...I'm sorry, Master Obi-Wan." Ryan said slowly. The jedi master turned back to Bloom. "And, as for you, have you lost all sense? He's a human; you're an immortal!" Obi-Wan shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Bloom protested. "So help me, Bloom, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Obi-Wan threatened. Bloom's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag! " Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Obi-Wan shouted angrily. Xem yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Donald added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel added. "You have no heart at all, Obi-Wan!" Zim sneered. Xem looked nervous and Obi-Wan was furious. "THAT'S IT! You pushed me too far! Xemnas and you seven are BANISHED from Fantasia until the end of your days!" Obi-Wan shouted. Bloom and her friends gasped. "Exile?" Xem whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Xem sobbed hysterically. "And, Xemnas, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!" Obi-Wan shouted. Xem whimpered and hid behind Ryan and the others. "That's not fair!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan resumed singing: Obi-Wan: I'm still the King here! My word is law! Obi-Wan grabbed a telescope off one shelf and glared at it with disgust, before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it, breaking the item. This filth you bring here, Is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! Obi-Wan ignited his lighsaber. Xem and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Bloom's pleas, Obi-Wan destroyed every artifact with his lightsaber. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "MASTER OBI-WAN, NO!" Bloom shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the force. Obi-Wan then introduced Bloom and her friends to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker! Anakin was Obi-Wan's best friend! Bloom and her friends were very happy to meet Anakin! Category:Fan Fiction